Fabled
| romaji = Magōshin | trans = Demon Roar God | ar_name = شرّير الخرافات | ar_name2 = شرّيرة الخرافات | fr_name = Mythologique | de_name = Sagenhafter | it_name = Il Favoloso | it_name2 = La Favolosa | es_name = Fabuloso/Fabulosa | es_name2 = Legendario/Legendaria | pt_name = Fabuloso/Fabulosa | sets = * Duel Terminal - Demon Roar God Revival!! * Limited Edition Pack 13 * Duel Terminal - Champion of Chaos!! * Limited Edition Pack 16 * Duel Terminal - Charge of the Genex * Duel Terminal - Pulse of the Trishula * Hidden Arsenal 2 * Duelist Revolution * Hidden Arsenal 3 * Starstrike Blast * Hidden Arsenal 4 * Battle Pack: Epic Dawn }} "Fabled", known as "Demon Roar God" in the OCG and as "Fiend Roar Deities" in some video games, are an archetype of LIGHT Fiend-Type monsters (with the exception of "The Fabled", who are known as "Demon Roar God Beasts" in the OCG and are Beast-Type) began in Japan as Duel Terminal Promos in Duel Terminal - Demon Roar God Revival!! and continued in Duel Terminal - Champion of Chaos!!. Their effects focus on discarding cards from their controller's hand to the Graveyard to activate their effects. It should be noted that, although these creatures are "demonic", they are all LIGHT monsters believed to resemble the archetypal Fallen Angels from the Bible. However, they all have masks, which makes them more like the monsters of the Spanish legend that the Hollows of the Bleach series were created from. Even though cards like "Dark World Dealings" can be used with "Fabled" monsters, it's best to keep a high monster count, and use their own effects to Special Summon them. The archetype also greatly benefits from cards like "Tour Guide From the Underworld", which gets "Kushano" to the grave as quick as possible, and sets up for Rank 3 Xyz Monsters, such as "Leviair the Sea Dragon" and "Number 17: Leviathan Dragon". Though these Xyz support the deck, the main focus is Synchros, such as "Fabled Ragin", "Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier", and "T.G. Hyper Librarian", in order to maintain the card advantage lost by summoning those monsters. It is also a bad idea to use "Maxx "C"" on someone playing Fableds, because there are loops, such as "Fabled Kushano" plus "Brionac" and "The Fabled Cerburrel", or just 2 "Cerburrels", that will Special Summon until the player who used "Maxx "C"" Decks out. In the game Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 a girl named "Nadine" uses a "Fabled" based Deck. Play Style "Fabled" deck is very versatile. Because of their potential to abuse special summons and also being a LIGHT Fiend-Type, it has a lot of cards to support them. A key to successful Deck is to control the field while slowly gaining advantage for powerful finish. While it seems a little hard during this formats, it's not impossible: "Beckoning Light" is by far the best tool in "Fabled" arsenal. It lets you discard your Fabled monsters while getting another ones from your Graveyard. You can send Fabled monsters from the deck to the graveyard by using Lightsworn monsters, "Card Trooper" and "Foolish Burial". Both "Phoenix Wing Wind Blast" and "Raigeki Break" are really handy for this deck, letting you to disrupt your opponent's plays and discard a "Fabled" Monsters. By combining them with "The Fabled Catsith", you get a powerful removal. "Tour Guide From the Underworld" lets you get "Fabled Kushano" for Xyz summons, setting up the Graveyard with both "Fabled Kushano" for it's effect, and DARK for Chaos Monsters. Because Fabled monsters can swarm the field without using up Normal Summon, and because they lacking a good destructive plays, it's a good choice to add "Caius the Shadow Monarch" to remove the opponent's cards while getting a monster with good ATK, which can be later used as a Synchro Material and DARK for "Chaos" support. You can go further and add "Raiza the Storm Monarch" to combine it with "Phoenix Wing Wind Blast". Your keys to stop your opponent's OTK are "Gorz the Emissary of Darkness" "Tragoedia" and "Battle Fader". Just Like "Caius the Shadow Monarch", they are DARK and can be used as a Synchro Materials. Being a LIGHT monsters, "Fabled" benefit from "Shining Angel" and "Honest" (witch can be returned from the Graveyard by Beckoning Light. Another way around is to add T.G engine ("T.G. Warwolf" and "T.G. Striker") and focus on a Beast-Type support (like "Horn of the Phantom Beast") to make a good use of "The Fabled" sub-archetype. Recommended Cards Ragin Turbo Deck "Ragin Turbo Deck" is a Deck that makes use of the effect of "Fabled Ragin" to draw cards. Because its effect allows its controller to draw up to two cards, a Deck that can use cards quickly or set a large number of cards to generate later Card Advantage is important. The main way to Summon is to discard "The Fabled Cerburrel" and "The Fabled Ganashia" with the effect of "The Fabled Chawa" and to Normal Summon the second one. This deck has the potential to create an OTK with Synchro Monsters.